Shadowcat
Must See Episodes * X Impulse * Rogue Recruit * Spykecam * Grim Reminder * Walk on the Wild Side * Shadow Dance * The Stuff of Villains * No Good Deed Personality Physical appearance Early Life During her early teens, Kitty began having terrible headaches, which culminated one night during a dream where she felt like she was falling, only to awake having fallen straight through her bed and bedroom floor into the basement. The next day, her parents had told her not to go to school, while they attempted to help her through this. She snuck out anyway, only to meet another mutant, Lance Alvers, who had the ability to cause earthquakes in a limited area. After a minor incident with him, she was recruited by Jean Grey and Professor Xavier to join the X-Men. Powers Season 1 Since her induction, she has fought alongside the X-Men against The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, led by Lance Alvers. During her stay at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, she has become close friends with Kurt Wagner, and has possibly even considered a closer relationship with him. She is also shows to be best friends with Rogue. Kitty also has a relationship with Lance Alvers, now calling himself Avalanche, against the advice of some of her friends. She proves her heart is clearly with Xavier's cause of human-mutant coexistence rather than the Brotherhood's philosophy of mutant superiority. Season 2 in Walk on the Wild Side Kitty banded together with Rogue, Boom-Boom, Magma, and Jean Grey to form the crime-fighting Bayville Sirens, the ultimate expression of "girl-power." The five dressed in what could only be described as punk-gothic, and used their abilities to bring down a chop-shop/car theft ring. Immediately afterwards, the group disbanded under threat of arrest for vigilantism (a threat actually made by Mystique in disguise), but the incident has shown that mutants can use their powers for the good of humanity. In Shadow Dance Kitty & Lance were talking on the phone until 1am. Later that day Kitty confronts Lance at the water fountain and the two share an awkward moment. Kitty asks Lance to the dance, and he says he'll think about it. After a moment, he says yes; and in celebration, accidentally causes a small earthquake. Later at The Brotherhood House, the gang is giving Lance a hard time about going to the dance with Kitty. In the gym, Lance and Kitty are enjoying themselves when the rift opens up between them. Two creatures emerge and the rest of the students run for it. One creature goes for Kitty, but it passes through her. It gets back up and makes its way to Scott and Taryn. Another one come at them and Lance stops it by ripping up the ground around it. in Retreat Kitty was one of the mutants that Beast chose to take along with him on his retreat to the Great Redwood Forest of California, along with Iceman, Spyke, Wolfsbane, and Sunspot, all of whom were students with less-than-exceptional grades in their nature sciences class. Originally hatting it, Kitty quickly changes her tune when they get free time. She chooses to go swimming, (even if they boys like jumping in) and later goes on a bit of a hike. However when Beast ends up being late, her and the other X-kids band together to go find him. The realize he has been captured by Bigfoot trackers, thinking he is indeed bigfoot. With a big help from Rhanne, who turns into a werewolf, they are able to free Mr. McCoy and head back to the mansion. in Hex Factor before Wonda can make her appearance, Lance finds Kitty, and pleads with her to leave, as he know what is coming. Kitty is upset with him for thinking she should leave her teammates like that, and walks away from him. Season 3 On the "Day of Reckoning," while in the battle with Magneto's new team of mutants, Shadowcat was instrumental in the defeat of Colossus, by phasing him through an abandoned building, and then having Avalanche collapse the building. in The Stuff of Villains Everyone is heading off to school and as Kitty rushes to catch up to them she phases through the Beast and loses her toothbrush inside. She says sorry as she reaches back into his chest to remove it. Later Evan is hassled by some thugs. Rogue and kitty step in to help, but Evan pops his spikes and the thugs run off threatening to tell Principal Kelly. Evan has a hard time retracting his spikes, when he finally does, Rogue runs off to stop the thugs. Kitty shows up and asks what's going on. She wants to go get Scott to follow Gambit, but Rogue tells her that there's no time and drags her off. Rogue and Kitty make it to the Brotherhood house just as they boys take off into Lance's jeep. They follow by phasing in and out of vehicles that are heading the same direction. Later Kitty phases through and saves Pietro just in time as the truck plummets down and explodes. Quicksilver tells her that she almost blew it and calls her a slowpoke, then he takes off. Blob and Toad load the unconscious Lance up into the jeep and take off. Rogue tries to stop them with Lance's power, but Kitty tells her it's no use they're all gone. The girls are caught by the military officers, but the leader tells them that not everyone hates mutants and that he knows they helped and they're free to go. Back at the Institute, Xavier tells Kitty and Rogue that they can't deal with every problem that comes along, that they have their own lives to lead. Scott tells them that they've also got detention for skipping out on school. Kitty storms off super mad. Season 4 Notes